Tyler Burke
"My name is Tyler Burke and our fight is just begin" Tyler Joseph Burke Van Tassel es hijo de Gregory Burke y Samantha Van Tassel, siendo hermano mellizo de Charlotte Burke. Su madre falleció cuando el tenia 5 años, despues de eso su padre desaparece, su hermana mayor, el y su melliza quedan bajo los cuidados de su tia. A diferencia de su hermana, el es capaz de proyectar las habilidades de la raza alienigena Anodite. Apariencia Tyler es un chico alto, de tes blanca y ojos color azul intenso, estos cambian conforme la luz a un color gris. Tiene músculo mas no en exceso debido a que se ejercita y practica uno que otro deporte. Su cabello es de un color rubio obscuro que cambia a café conforme la luz se proyecta en el. Personalidad Poderes y Habilidades Biokinesis: Tyler es capaz de controlar la estructura biológica de si mismo y así como el de otras personas. Teóricamente es capaz de reescribir la estructura genética de una persona a voluntad. El es capaz de producir energía biomolecular afectando a la materia orgánica cuando la toca, lo que le permite sanar el daño físico causado en su cuerpo o en los cuerpos de otros, reactivar habilidades mutantes, reparar funciones cerebrales, y alterar la composición de sus propias moléculas en cierta manera . Él no ha alcanzado su potencial en las habilidades de curación. Actualmente es capaz de curar con éxito huesos rotos, quemaduras graves e incluso mortales por medio de una puñalada en el pecho. Debido a su control sobre su propia biología, Ty ha demostrado ser muy difícil de tratar médicamente. Por lo general se desmaya después de empujar a sus poderes demasiado lejos y permanece en coma durante algún tiempo. El Profesor ha descubierto que en esos tiempos de coma, se reinicia su propio ADN. Sus habilidades también le permiten crear barreras defensoras, crear plataformas que levitan en el aire, crear rayos de energía que pueden ser usadas como lazos o sogas, lanzar proyectiles (desde cualquier parte de su cuerpo como las manos, los pies e incluso atraves de los ojos) y crear un campo de fuerza alrededor de el u otras personas. Recientemente aprendió la habilidad de absorber poderes *'Cambio de Fase:' Tras haber absorbido los poderes de Katherine Pryde, Ty obtuvo la habilidad de poder atravesar la materia sólida al aprobar su átomos a través de los espacios entre los átomos del objeto a través del cual se movía. Por lo tanto, cuando es atacado, podría pasar a una "progresiva" del Estado (incluso si el no estaba en el momento de pasar a través de un objeto) a fin de que vengan en sentido contrario proyectiles o explosiones de energía para pasar a través de ella sin causarle daño alguno. *'Tecnopatia:' *'Pirogenesis:' Tras haber absorbido los poderes de Jonathan Storm, Ty es capaz de generar formas compuestas de fuego de cualquier punto de su cuerpo. (Por lo general emplea sus manos para "esculpir" las llamas.) Puede formar fuego en largos chorros, esferas, o incluso más complejas formas como las letras de escritura en el cielo. Estas llamas-objeto, sólo permanecen sus formas, siempre y cuando se concentra en ellos. Los únicos objetos se quemará alrededor de 3 minutos antes de expirar a menos que la antorcha sigue infundirles energía. La temperatura de estas proyecciones de fuego, está generalmente alrededor de 2.800 M (cerca del punto de fusión del hierro). Infección Ángel: Por su condición de ángel es capaz de crear armas de de fuego de ángel y hablar todos los idiomas del mundo incluyendo los animales y vegetales. Puede moverse a velocidades cercanas a la de la luz por la hipervelocidad y como en muchas representaciones artísticas de los ángeles tiene dos enormes alas blancas que extendidas alcanzan una envergadura de casi 3 metros y medio. *'Escudo Mental:' Gracias a la infección su mente no puede ser leída amenos que el así lo quiera, ofreciendo resistencia a la alteración de su memoria o a la propia lectura de mentes, pero no a otros como el estallido psiónico o las armas psiónicas. Habilidades Físicas: Como habilidades físicas posee una resistencia y una flexibilidad sobrehumana las cuales le ayudan al momento de la batalla. *'Inteligencia Sobrehumana:' Ty desde pequeño posee una inteligencia muy por encima del nivel de genio, el cual le otorga una habilidad increíble para inventar increíble y avanzada tecnología. Debilidades *'Debilidades Físicas:' Como cualquier otro humano sin poderes, su piel y huesos tienen una densidad normal, no son más duros ni más resistentes pero sí se cura antes. *'Claustrofobia' *'Aracnofobia' Historia Primeros Años Tyler Burke Van Tassel nació el 23 de Abril de 2001, es hijo de Gregory Burke a.k.a. Chromastone y Samantha Van Tassel a.k.a. HawkGirl, teniendo una hermana melliza, ambos se conocerían al poco de iniciar sus carreras como superhéroes, mas no tardarían en enamorarse. Padres, poderes, muerte y abandono Samantha era capaz de proyectar las habilidades de las arpías, ademas de poseer un mazo que otorgaba una especie de descarga eléctrica, mientras que Gregory es capaz de proyectar la energia de diversas maneras, ademas de poseer las habilidades de la raza alienigena Anodite (De donde este provenía y era hermano mayor de la reina del planeta). Cuando Charlie y Ty tenían 5 y Winifred 13 años su familia sufriría una gran catastrofre, durante una pelea, Samantha fue fuertemente golpeada en la parte inferior del casco, ella murió en los brazos de su marido, siendo las ultimas palabras de esta "Te Amo..." Gregory dono la mitad de sus poderes anodite al cuerpo sin vida de su esposa, mas no hubo ningún efecto. Ante el ojo publico HawkGirl se retiro del negocio de los superheroes para volver a casa con su marido y sus recién adquiridos poderes Anodite. A los pocos meses de la muerte de su madre, su padre comenzó a tener graves cambios de personalidad... cada día que pasaba se parecía mas a los de su raza, los anodite... sus prioridades y motivaciones cambiaron, llegando a hacer cosas de moral cuestionable solo para salir beneficiado. Gregory no tardaría en dejar a su hijos con la hermana de su esposa. Charlie, Ty y Wini han estado 12 años sin ver a su padre, desde esos entonces viven con los Demain, sus tíos y su prima Kira. Aventuras por América Ty siendo un humano común y corriente asistió a una escuela normal. A los 17 años decidió que era hora de tomarse un año sabático, y así viajar por toda América. Durante sus viajes tanto ciudades importantes como pueblos, hacia trabajos "heroicos", ayudando en casos policíacos o resolviendo misterios. Durante un viaje a Rio de Janeiro, Brasil, se topo con una especie de Hechicero llamado Hex, este tenía poderes "mágicos", que no eran mas que 5 talismanes, este accidentalmente perdió el talismán de la Suerte. Ty lo tomo sin saber que era y el poder que albergaba. Días mas tarde, por pura "suerte" detuvo a un criminal, Ty se daría cuenta que lo que colgaba en su cuello era uno de los talismanes de Hex, el decidió hacer un buen uso de este, haciéndose llamar "El chico con suerte". Hex tendería una trampa para quitarle el talismán, cosa que logro, pero por causas del destino, Ty destruyo los 5 talismanes haciendo que perdiera sus poderes. Luvia Cosmica Tyler se encontraba en las Cataratas del Niagara, Ontario , Canadá al momento de la lluvia cósmica, al momento que los pedazos de meteoro comenzaron a caer en tierra, Ty se protegió entre las cuevas que habían en los alrededores, creyendo que moriría atrapado en la cueva, salio a buscar otro refugio quedando a merced de la lluvia. A los pocos días despertó en un hospital de Ontario. Cuando salio del Hospital decidió que era hora de regresar a casa, pero un día inesperadamente comenzó a dar muestra de tener increíbles habilidades, relacionadas con un pasado que el mismo desconocía, no desconocía, mas costaba creer. Muerte e Infección Meses mas tarde Ty viajaría de regreso a USA, Seattle para ser mas exactos, tras andar vagando por las calles de esta, Ty se hizo amigo de una chica, Abigail Spencer, la cual por ser hija de un angel, ella era un Nephilim. Tras diversos hechos, Abbs (Llamada así por Ty) fue atacada por un grupo de "revoltosos", los cuales quisieron abusar de ella. Tyler apareció dando una fuerte batalla y haciendo uso de sus nuevos poderes como nunca antes. Lamentablemente por un descuido, Ty es acuchillado varias veces causando así su muerte. Horas mas tarde en la morgue, aparece Marion Spencer, una angelpata y madre de Abbs, esta agradecida por haber salvado a su hija, como recompensa devuelve la vida a Tyler, causando que este despierte algo confundido, sin ropa y lo peor de todo en una especie de refrigerador junto a varios cuerpos. Tras lograr salir, Marion explico a Ty lo que había pasado y como le había recompensado por salvar la vida de su hija. Instituto Xavier Conociendo al Profesor Relaciones *Ty y Evan: Compañeros de cuarto y amigos *Ty y Lily: Amigos de viaje *Ty y El Profesor: Amigos de tiempo-espacio Familia Padres *Gregory Burke *Samantha Van Tassel Hermanos *Winifred Burke *Charlotte Burke Actores Alexander Ludwig: Primer y único aspecto Alexander Ludwig Biografia Alexander Ludwig marcó un hito durante el rodaje de la película "Race to Witch Mountain": (La Montaña Embrujada): cumplió 16 años. Entre los regalos que le hicieron el reparto y el equipo estaba una guitarra acústica de Dwayne Johnson, que también es un dotado músico. Con una extensa lista de trabajos en cine y televisión, Ludwig se está convirtiendo en una de las jóvenes promesas de Hollywood, y su carrera continúa evolucionando gracias a los interesantes proyectos en los que trabaja. El actor, que reside en Vancouver (Columbia Británica), inició su carrera en la industria del entretenimiento a los 10 años tras ser escogido en su primera audición para un anuncio publicitario de televisión. A ese trabajo pronto le siguieron papeles en diferentes películas para la familia, incluyendo "Eve and the Firehorse", "MXP: Most Xtreme Primate" (MXP: Jack, un mono muy atrevido), "Air Bud: World Pup" (Los cachorros de Buddy) y "The Sandlot III" (Volviendo a casa), por nombrar algunas.